Wake me up when september ends
by Marianne E
Summary: El pasado de Luka y sus demonios. Muchas veces la falta de una figura paterna cala en lo más profundo. OS LUKANETTE


Septiembre era un mes difícil para Luka Couffaine por un sin fin de razones.

Era el mes de regreso clases.

Era el mes que marcaba el fin del verano.

Era el mes donde las nubes tormentosas aborrascaban los cielos de su bello París.

También fue el mes en el que todas sus desgracias comenzaron.

La lluvia nocturna había cesado después de una tormenta apoteósica que convirtió las avenidas en improvisados riachuelos. El correr del agua resonaba desde el balcón de su departamento, y el frío le calaba la piel. Aún así, el joven músico permaneció impasible frente a la balaustrada, calando el humo de un cigarro.

Luka no fumaba, o al menos no lo hacía con regularidad. Pero la presencia del tabaco traducía el mensaje que su faz inescrutable denotaba por sí sola: Algo le irritaba en sobremanera.

Su teléfono celular, arrumbado en una de las sillas junto con su vieja guitarra y un cuaderno de notas indicaba la fecha: 9 de septiembre de 2032.

* * *

.

**Wake me up when september ends**

.

Nota: Recomiendo leer mi fic "La vie en rose" antes de comenzar. No pasa nada si no lo hacen, se entiende a la perfección. Pero les puede dar una perspectiva diferente.

* * *

_**09 de septiembre del 2006**_

La primera nota que tocó en la guitarra fue Do. La aprendió incluso antes de comprender lo que significaba.

En el momento en que el eco emitió el primer sonido, la vida del pequeño niño de 4 años edad dio un giro de 360°. Rasgó nuevamente las cuerdas con torpeza y su semblante volvió a brillar, ahora con más intensidad que la primera vez.

— _Tu l'as fair, mon fils_ — Louis sostenía la guitarra acústica sobre sus rodillas, así como sostenía a Luka — Anda, toca una más.

El niño rasgó las cuerdas y la música se disparó, propagándose por la sala del lugar que alguna vez llamó hogar.

Louis Couffaine improvisó las siguientes pisadas y el pequeño Luka desgarró las cuerdas con la uniformidad de un adulto. Impresionado del balance y el ritmo que que el pequeño performó a tan solo unos segundos de recibir la instrucción, el músico elevó el nivel de la composición. Eso fue un reto para el niño, que ahora tocaba los acordes como quien acaricia la suavidad de una nube.

— Ten cuidado, _trésor_— Anarka los miraba desde la entrada de la cocina con Juleka en brazos, más enternecida que sorprendida: — Si le enseñas a tocar así, puede que al final lo haga mejor que tú.

Louis le dejó el mando a su pequeño hijo, quien sin la ayuda de las pisadas de los dedos, solo hizo un ruido anómalo con las cuerdas.

El hombre le sonrió con suficiencia y un deje de suspicacia a su esposa; expresión que alguien más terminaría por heredar en un futuro lejano.

— NADIE toca la guitarra mejor que yo, _mon coeur. _

Habría sonreído petulante después de decir eso. Pero la nota Do retumbó de nuevo, y sin la ayuda de sus pisadas.

Anarka y Louis admiraron anonadados cómo los pequeños dedos de Luka apenas sostenían el mástil de la guitarra. Sus ojos color zafiro le demandaron conocer otro sonido igual o más espléndido que ese.

.

.

.

**09 de septiembre del 2009**

Luka no se percató de que algo andaba mal cuando Louis repentinamente dejó de ir a trabajar. El famoso músico jazzista que antes se presentaba en uno de lo bares bohemios más famosos de la ciudad de París, ahora se encontraba desempleado y sin un ingreso fijo para aportar al hogar.

Pero claro, eso no lo supo Luka hasta tiempo después.

Nadie podría culparlo; ¿cómo sospechar lo peor cuando aún eres una criatura inocente de siete y tu persona favorita se queda en casa a tocar música contigo?

Cientos de memorias se forjaron en el mes de septiembre más efímero de su vida: uno en donde los retratos familiares que colgaban en las paredes revelaban la verdadera esencia de la familia Couffaine, a pesar del desfortunio.

Bajo el techo de aquel pequeño santuario en forma de departamento, una pareja educaba y amaba a sus hijos usando el método que mejor conocían: la música.

.

.

El metro de París era conocido por muchos artistas como la antesala a la fama. En los túneles tapizados de azulejos color marfil había trompetistas, violinistas, sopranos, pianistas y, por supuesto; guitarristas. A todos y cada unos de ellos los unía el mismo sueño disruptivo: que su música fuese escuchada y que esta marcara la diferencia.

Louis y Luka habían elegido los túneles de_ Passy_, la estación aledaña a la Torre Eiffel. Luka se encargaba de pasar la canasta de monedas, mientras Louis salteaba melodías originales con algunos refritos de jazz y canciones tradicionales francesas.

El hombre, cansado y frustrado por un día de ganancias malogradas, se tomó un momento para dejar atrás su guitarra e ir a buscar el almuerzo. El pequeño Luka se quedó vigilando el puesto y la vieja guitarra.

— Mamá…

Los oídos del distraído niño atendieron al llanto que se escuchó en el pasillo. Hizo una mueca de desagrado; no le gustaba para nada esa clase de música; era desgarradora y triste. Con los ojos, buscó a la dueña de tanta congoja y por fin la encontró.

Allí, en medio del tránsito indiferente de las personas que salían y entraban a la estación, estaba una pequeña niña, ¿tendría tres o cuatro años? Luka la vio y recordó a su _petite soeurette. _Odiaba verla llorar, y a ésta pequeña y desconocida niña… también.

— _Allô_ — saludó y la infante suspendió aquella tormenta de agua por un instante — ¿Qué tienes?

Los sollozos volvieron a dispararse. Luka miró cómo la niña de coletas y vestido rosa se limpiaba las mejillas, haciendo un esfuerzo vano por darse a entender.

— Noencoentro amimamá — hipeó. La lastimosa melodía que complementaba sus lágrimas le pellizcó el corazón al pequeño músico.

El niño se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Si papá podía vencer el llanto que a él le atacaba en una noche de pesadillas con unas cuantas tonadas de la guitarra, entonces él podría acallar la pena de esta _petite coccinelle_ con exactamente la misma fórmula.

Guiada por la mano de la mano de Luka, la chiquilla llegó al lugar donde reposaba la guitarra. El instrumento le quedó enorme sobre el regazo, y aún así… el pequeño Luka se las arregló para desprender de las cuerdas las primeras notas de la canción _"What a wonderful world". _

Orgulloso de sí mismo, Luka vislumbró por primera vez una diminuta sonrisa con hoyuelos dibujarse en el rostro de la pequeña. De ella y de una decena de espectadores, atraídos por por la belleza de las notas y la maestría de aquel niño prodigio que tocaba la guitarra.

— ¿C-cómo lo haces? — murmuró ella, atraída y encandilada de tan sublimes sonidos.

"_Hijo, recuerda que la música es más simple que las palabras". _

Luka sonrió, y a punto estuvo de contestar, pero una mujer desconocida tomó a su nueva amiga en brazos, tapizándola de besos y arrumacos: — Marinette, ¿dónde te habías metido?

La pequeña Marinette se despidió con la mano cuando su madre se la llevó rumbo al andén. Esa sería la última vez que Luka escucharía aquella dulce melodía durante un largo tiempo.

...Así como sería la última vez que el cariño de Louis Couffaine sometería a su ego injurioso, el cual le gritó a la cara su fracaso, cuando su pequeño Luka había logrado reunir con una canción el dinero que él no consiguió con todo su repertorio musical.

.

.

.

**09 de septiembre del 2011 **

Primero fue una discusión pasajera durante la cena. Luego, esa discusión se repitió la semana siguiente, y la que siguió a esa.

El tema era el mismo de siempre: dinero. Dinero y los reclamos de un músico con el orgullo herido y el reproche gobernándole cada pensamiento y palabra.

Poco a poco, las discusiones se convirtieron en peleas que amenazaban en ocupar un horario preferente todas las noches, justo después de que los hermanos Couffaine se fueran a dormir.

Por supuesto; los gritos no tardaron en llegar.

— ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TUS REPROCHES! ¡LO ESTOY INTENTANDO!

— ¡Aplastarse en el sillón y beber 2 botellas de vino no es intentar! ¡Deja de hacerte la víctima, Louis! ¡Hazlo por tus hijos!

Luka subió el volumen del viejo ipod. Juleka tenía los audífonos puestos, con la música bloqueando el resonar de los gritos. Su hermano mayor la abrazaba con fuerza, recibiendo el golpe psicológico de lleno. Porque cada grito y cada insulto se le clavaba lentamente en el pecho, como una estaca de madera martilla la pared de roca. Cada golpe, mancillaba poco a poco el liso acabado de su inocencia, requebrajándolo en lo más profundo.

— ¡Ya te dije cómo podemos ganar más dinero! Tú eres la única cobarde que no quiere arriesgarse

— ¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?! ¡No voy a permitir que lo hagas!

— ¡DATE CUENTA, ANARKA! ¡Es un genio! ¡Podríamos ganar miles de euros si sólo…!

— No, no, ¡Y NO! — se escuchó la mesa retumbar — ¡NO A COSTA DE MI HIJO!

.

.

_**Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

.

.

**09 de septiembre del 2013 (11) **

¿A dónde se fueron esas tardes alegres frente a la chimenea?, ¿dónde quedaron los duetos de guitarra y el anhelo inocuo de aprender una nueva melodía? Luka ni siquiera podía evocar el último momento en que Louis Couffaine se había sentado por última vez a su lado para enseñarle una canción nueva.

Quizá fue hace dos años, ¿tres a lo mucho?

Mirando hacia ese sillón reposet desgastado donde ahora yacían los restos de un hombre que alguna vez fue su más grande admiración, recordó la última ocasión en que le vio sonreír.

.

— _¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre una melodía común y algo mágico? — Louis hablaba con la guitarra en mano, y Luka tocaba la de su madre, armonizando una pequeña cátedra de la que Luka disfrutó cada segundo._

— _¿El instrumento? — preguntó él con inocencia, ataviando la melodía con unos cuantos acordes improvisados. _

_Louis rió por lo bajo, revolvió el cabello de su hijo y negó con la cabeza: — Sí, puede que una guitarra le meta más enjundia a una canción, y puede que un piano la haga un poco más dulce. Pero no es el sonido del instrumento lo que la hace especial. ¿Sabes que és? _

_Luka negó dos veces con la cabeza, curioso de conocer la respuesta._

—_Las emociones, Luka. Podemos transmitir las emociones que queremos a través de la música — pronunció Louis las palabras que posteriormente se convertirían en una lección de vida — Pero, para eso necesitas intensidad; con ella puedes darle personalidad a tus notas y hacerlas únicas e irrepetibles. _

—_¿Cómo voy a lograr eso, papá? _

_Louis sonrió y besó la coronilla de su hijo mayor: — Ponles corazón._

_._

_._

¿A dónde se había ido Louis Couffaine? El poeta imparable, el jazzista espontáneo, el guitarrista vivaracho… el padre ejemplar.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — espetó aquel hombre desconocido ante los ojos sombríos de un un niño de once años de edad— Fuera de mi vista.

Luka no se movió. Parado donde estaba, examinó al hombre de arriba abajo, escudriñando en su aspecto desaliñado y miserable algún indicio de la existencia de aquel que antes solía ser; el Louis por el que lloraba en las noches; el padre que tanto extrañaba.

— ¡Largo! — se puso de pie, dando un manotazo y trastabillando, muy probablemente por el efecto del alcohol — ¡Vete a tocar esa música del demonio que tanto te gusta! ¡Seguro a tu madre le encanta recordar con ella a su miserable novio de la secundaria!

...El chico dio media vuelta y se fue con los puños apretados y el amor propio despedazado. Ese día, Luka no tocó la guitarra.

.

.

.

**09 de septiembre del 2013 (12) **

Aquella fue su última pelea.

...Y esta vez él no pudo más con el papel de simple espectador.

Dejó a Juleka dormida con los audífonos puestos y se acercó a la puerta. Desde la rendija; los miró batiéndose a muerte, porque cada palabra afilada era un estoque mortal.

Anarka lloraba. A estas alturas ya no podría deducir si sus lágrimas emergian por la rabia o la desolación: — ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Te juro que ya no puedo! ¿¡No te das cuenta en lo que te has convertido?!

— Y aquí es en donde tu promesa de amarme para siempre vale para un carajo, ¿no es así _Nanaki_?— sus palabras escupieron ironía lacerante. Porque hacía mucho tiempo que a ninguno de los dos le importaba cuidarlas. Ya no se trataba de proteger, se trataba de destruir.

—¡Te amo, Louis! ¡Pero ya no puedo continuar! ¡Me largo de aquí y me llevo a mis hijos conmigo! Ellos no se merecen un padre como tú.

La mano de Louis azotó con tal ímpetu sobre la mesa, que incluso el piso retumbó desde el lugar en que Luka espiaba les espiaba. Sus ojos estaban anegados, sus mejillas cubiertas de surcos. Su estómago y pecho ardieron al contener los sollozos de un llanto que no debía ser escuchado.

— ¡Tú lárgate si quieres! ¡Vete con ese rockero imbécil y revuélcate con él las veces que se antojen! ¡Pero Luka se queda conmigo!

— ¡PRIMERO MUERTA ANTES DE DEJAR A MI HIJO A TU MERCED!

— ¡TAMBIÉN ES MI HIJO!

— ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERES ES BENEFICIARTE DE ÉL! ¡Luka es un niño, Louis! ¡no una mina de oro!

— ¿¡Y qué?! Lo dejo aquí contigo para que eche a perder su talento como yo lo hice. ¡Ya de por sí se inclinó a esa basura de música que tanto te gusta!

— ¡YA BASTA, LOUIS! — Anarka entonces caminó alrededor de la mesa, la cual había extendido como única barrera protectora entre ella, Louis y la nube de rabia que se extendía entre ellos dos: — Tú decides cómo lo hacemos: o te largas tú, o me largo yo.

— ¡ME LARGO! Pero no me voy a ir de aquí yo solo — no era una amenaza, era el presagio de una decisión que terminaría por arruinarlo todo— ¡LUKA, DESPIERTA! — el grito acosador hizo eco por todo el departamento.

Luka tembló, sudó frío y dio tres pasos lejos de la rendija de la puerta. Una parálisis espontánea se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando escuchó las zancadas de Louis cada vez más cercanas a él. Con ojos aterrados, miró hacia la cama, donde Juleka permanecía dormida e impasible, aún con los audífonos puestos.

No, no iba a permitir que nadie la despertara para hacerla sufrir.

No, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin tener nada que decir.

No, no iba a seguir siendo el niño cobarde que lloraba y escuchaba a hurtadillas.

Y no, definitivamente no se iría con Louis Couffaine.

El niño de doce años que salió de aquella habitación jamás regresó, porque esa noche nació un nuevo Luka; uno que experimentaba por primera vez la sensación de la sangre arder cuando Louis le levantó la mano a Anarka en un intento por apartarla del camino.

Cada uno de sus músculos tomaron vida propia, y su cuerpo se abalanzó contra el de Louis, empujándolo lejos de su madre, antes de que el hombre se atreviera a culminar sus repulsivas intenciones.

— ¡¿QUÉ NO LA ESCUCHASTE?! — el grito le desgarró la garganta y los ojos le escocieron, pues las ingratas lágrimas aún no dejaban de caer.

— ¡Luka… soy tu padre y tú!

— ¡NO! — exclamó y le volvió empujar; aunque Louis le rebasara el tamaño, aunque fuese un adulto maduro y fuerte… y aunque él tuviese razón: era su padre, después de todo... — ¡No lo eres! — rebatió a sus voces interiores y al mismos Louis — ¡Eres un maldito monstruo!

.

.

.

Esa noche no hizo falta que Anarka se llevara con ella a sus hijos, tal y como había amenazado. Fue el mismo Louis el que salió del departamento sin otra cosa que una chaqueta y una cartera vieja.

No se llevó su guitarra consigo, ya no era digno de ella.

Tres meses después, Anarka compraría un bote muy cerca de la catedral de Notre Dame, donde viviría sola y con sus hijos los días venideros. No tenía caso conservar un departamento lleno de recuerdos agridulces y desoladores que ya no era capaz de costear.

.

.

_**Like my father's come to pass**_

_**Seven years has gone so fast**_

_._

_._

**10 de septiembre del 2015 **

El puño se estrelló contra la quijada y la sangre salió disparada, cayendo sobre la acera de sucia del callejón.

Alrededor, los gritos y vitoreos retumbaron. Inescrutable, el chico se incorporó, limpiando los vestigios de sangre con la manga de la chaqueta de cuero.

Su "oponente" debía tener por lo menos unos 19 años. Él había cumplido apenas los catorce. Los Reptiles no conocían la compasión ni la piedad. Sólo la fiereza y la encarnecida necesidad de exhibir los impulsos salvajes más profundos: el odio y la vesanía que los carcomía por dentro.

Y de esos a Luka le sobraban.

— Te pasaste esta vez — uno de los miembros veteranos admiró la batalla, alejado del círculo de pandilleros que la rodeaba — La suerte de ese niño termina hoy.

Andrée; el líder de la pandilla no contestó. A cambio, dibujó una sonrisa petulante cuando el miembro más joven conectaba su propio puñetazo y más sangre era salpicada por el callejón: — ¿Quinientos euros?

— ¿Tanta fe le tienes a un mocoso?

— Si de verdad crees que la suerte hace que un chico de su edad siga ganando sus peleas después de dos años, entonces eres un imbécil — contestó, orgulloso de ver como Luka terminaba con su oponente. Despiadado, sin marcha atrás.

2 años se dicen fácil, pero Andrée Dumont aún lo recordaba cómo si hubiese sido ayer.

.

_._

_._

_La primera vez que lo vio, se había escabullido en un bar de Stalingrad, al noroeste de París. No le prestó atención; probablemente era sólo un niño curioso que terminaría llevándose una paliza por meterse en sitios que no le correspondían. _

_No fue hasta que escuchó el apellido "Couffaine" salir de sus labios, que Andreé le puso verdadera atención. El niño discutía de mala gana con el bartender, argumentando algo de un anillo que pertenecía a su madre y que su padre había cambiado allí por una botella de whiskey. _

"_No me importa de quién sea. Fue un pago y el anillo es mío. ¡Ahora lárgate, mocoso!" _

_Inició como una discusión y terminó en una pelea. Andreé fue testigo de la manera en que los sobrinos de Pierre; el dueño del local, rodeaban al adolescente de cabellos cian. Iba a ser una carnicería, ellos era reptiles recién iniciados, seguro le llevaban por lo menos 3 años de diferencia. No iban a tenerle piedad._

_Dio media vuelta cuando la pelea comenzó. Para ver masacres, sinceramente no se encontraba de humor…_

_Esperó escuchar quejidos o alguna súplica cuando pisó fuera de aquel bar, pero no lo hizo. Agudizo el oído y esta vez sí lo escuchó; pero no emitidos de la boca que esperaba._

_Cuando entró a ver lo que pasaba, a penas pudo creer sus ojos. _

_El chico sangraba, pero también lo hacían los tres novatos. Dos de ellos ya se habían retirado de la pelea, y el mayor no conectaba un solo golpe. _

— _¿Qué demonios te sucede, Mateu? ¡ACÁBALO! — gritó Andrée. Era una deshonra que un reptil fuese burlado de esa manera por un niño. ¡Un maldito niño de doce años! _

_Lo que comenzó como un ultraje al escudo de su chaqueta, se convirtió en genuina curiosidad. Porque Andreé vio en Luka algo que ningún reptil podía jactarse de poseer: la capacidad de usar la grima como herramienta, y no como un ente para poseerte. _

_La furia era visible en los ojos cobalto de aquel muchacho. Y sin embargo… esta no los cegaba. Es más sencillo luchar cuando la canalizas a tus puños y no permites que se anide en tu cabeza. _

_Luka esquivó, golpeó y, por primera vez, sonrió. Aquella burla viperina frustró a su Mateu, que soltó golpes desesperados al aire. Era como mirar a un cocodrilo en tierra, moviéndose morosamente en comparación a la velocidad de una serpiente. De un segundo a otro, el niño de cabellos cian acertó con el puño el vientre de su oponente, luego la quijada y… con la rapidez de la luz de un rayo surcar el suelo, Luka se agachó y giró su cuerpo, lanzando una patada hacia las piernas del ya vencido reptil. _

— _No te quedes allí — vociferó Andrée, cuando las agresiones cesaron — Termina lo que iniciaste. _

—_¿Qué? — Luka no comprendió, hasta que Andreé hizo el ademán de chocar el puño contra su propia palma. Miró a Mateu, tendido en el suelo del bar, suprimió cada leve vestigio de piedad de su pecho, ¿acaso el destino se había apiadado de él, su hermana y su madre? No… Le tomó del cuello de la playera, cerró el puño, los ojos y el corazón... y terminó con él. _

_._

_._

— _Escuché que es esto lo que buscas. _

_Andrée sostenía entre sus manos un anillo pequeño. Era de oro, y engarzaba en él un zafiro que refulgía esplendor en medio de aquel zarrapastroso bar. La joya era delicada y preciosa, tan injustamente canjeada por una anodina botella de alcohol. ¿Qué más cosas hermosas Louis Couffaine sería capaz de arruinar para él? _

—_Lo quiero de vuelta — se jactó, firme. La sangre se había secado sobre su barbilla. _

— _Ya veremos, chico. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Luka _

— _¿Y tu apellido? _

— _Couffaine _

_Andreé dejó escapar una carcajada sonora que quebró el mutismo; — ¡Sabía que no me había equivocado! Si son casi idénticos, Louis y tú. _

— _NO somos idénticos — No fue una queja, fue un genuino mugido impregnado de cólera. Y eso a Andreé le encantó. Porque ahora tenía dos cartas bajo la manga, y las iba usar para comprar lo que sería en un futuro; su mejor adquisición. _

— _Quizá tengas razón. Ese jazzista quiso unirse cuando tenía 18. Pero para hacerlo tenía que vencerme a mí — Andrée volvió a reír, como quien se acuerda de un chiste mal contado — No tuvo oportunidad, demasiado blando. Pero tú… tú no eres cómo él, ¿o sí? _

_Aquel hombre no lo tuvo que adivinar; sus comentarios socavaron la identidad herida de aquel joven guitarrista. Ahora era momento de lanzar su segundo anzuelo: — Te propongo un trato, chico: Únete a nosotros y tienes tu anillo de vuelta, ¿qué dices? _

_Duda, todo la faz de Luka lo era, y Andreé lanzó el anillo, hacia él. Luka lo atrapó sin chistar. Sus reflejos eran alucinantes: — Seguro esto no le va a gustar al viejo, Louis, lo sé. Que su hijo le supere en…_

— _Acepto — declaró sin reparos, sin analizar… Él no iba a ser igual a su padre. _

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

_._

_._

_._

La guitarra descansaba en un rincón olvidado de su camarote. Juleka lloraba, y en algún rincón del barco, seguramente Anarka lo hacía también.

"_Con qué no quería ser igual a él, ¿eh, imbécil?"_ le reprochaba una voz interna _"Mírate, eres igual, ¡son la misma maldita cosa". _El peso de su conciencia le ardía más en el alma que el alcohol en la heridas.

Suspiró, sin mirar a su pequeña hermana, quien ahora le vendaba un brazo, si aquella tajada en su piel la había hecho una navaja, ella no quiso preguntar: — Te extraño, Luka — murmuraría, acariciando la tela de la venda — Extraño a mi hermanito, el músico.

— Esto es lo que soy ahora, _sœurette_ — musitó, evitando su contacto.

— Esa guitarra que tocas todas las noches a escondidas opina lo contrario — le dijo Juleka. Y Luka le miró desconcertado._ ¿Cómo es que ella sabía…?_

—Te seguí una vez. La tocas frente a Notre Dame, ¿no es cierto? Sigues siendo el mejor.

— No soy tan bueno.

— Eres mucho mejor que papá, Luka... Siempre lo has sido.

La mano del adolescente viajó a su pecho, justo al lugar donde reposaba el anillo que había recuperado hacía dos años, y que había colgado de su cuello desde ese entonces.

Juleka le abrazó, recargando la barbilla sobre sus hombros, porque sabía que Luka no querría que ella le viese llorar. De haber sabido que esas eran la únicas palabras que su hermano mayor necesitaba escuchar para arrancarle las raíces que había dejado crecer en la oscuridad… las habría dicho todos los días, a todas horas, hasta que él se lo creyese de verdad. Porque una cosa era escucharlo de Andrée, y otra muy diferente de aquella niña que había sufrido a su lado el abandono y la falta de cariño del Louis.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo él con su vida? Dejando a Juleka dormida en cama, Luka tomó su chaqueta de cuero estampada y la vieja guitarra, caminó hacia los escalones de Notre Dame y tocó una melodía de redención, llorando los últimos vestigios de una pena que le consumió durante tanto tiempo.

El adolescente había arrancado la música de su vida para no seguir el camino de su padre, pero al hacerlo… accidentalmente había pisado sobre las huellas ocultas, encauzando cada paso hacia el mismo destino que Louis

Luka terminó de tocar, secó sus lágrimas y tiró la chaqueta en un bote de basura cercano. De ahora en adelante, dejaría que fuese la música y no el odio su único guía en la vida.

.

.

.

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

_**Becoming who we are**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**10 de septiembre del 2018 **

Abrió los ojos y escuchó aquella melodía sublime que tanto había extrañado con el pasar de los años.

Los mismos ojos azules, la misma piel nívea y suave… incluso aquellas tiernas coletas de cabello negro azulado.

Como aquel día, percibió la melancolía amenizado el aura de su _petite coccinelle_. Y como aquel día, volvió a tocar para ella… Lo haría toda la vida si fuese necesario, porque aunque Marinette no lo reconoció en su momento, él jamás la olvidó.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? — repetiría exactamente las mismas palabras que alguna vez pronunció de niña.

Y esta vez Luka contestaría, porque esa frase era cierta, y porque se la había enseñado Louis Couffaine, su verdadero padre y no el monstruo en que se había convertido.

— _La music est plus claire que les mots…_

_._

_._

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when september ends_

_._

_._

**9 de septiembre de 2032**.

Apagó el cigarro y se sintió un tanto asqueado del olor.

Si su agente le hubiese visto, muy probablemente le habría mandado por mensaje páginas sobre cómo abandonar el cigarro, a granel. El que el guitarrista principal y a veces vocalista de la internacionalmente famosa banda de rock; Kitty Section fumara, no era una buena noticia para el medio.

.

Habría llorado. Aún ahora tenía ganas de hacerlo.

O tal vez sí lo hizo

Porque debajo de aquel cuaderno de notas, donde escribía cada canción que le salía del corazón, reposaba un sobre color canela con una verdad que durante tantos años había ansiado conocer, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por reprimir la curiosidad y los pedazos de cariño que aún sentía hacia su padre.

El detective privado había sido bastante detallado en su informe: Louis Couffaine, después de abandonar a su familia viajó a Londres, donde pasó el resto de sus días realizando trabajos de medio tiempo, y viviendo en un apartamento pequeño, en Wembley.

El alcohol y posteriormente el Cáncer de pulmón, le arrancaron su último suspiro diez años atrás…

El mismo año de su boda.

Entre los papeles, Louis había dejado un sobre con un único remitente: _Luka Couffaine. _

Y solo hasta hoy, Luka había reunido el valor necesario para descubrir su interior:

.

.

_Luka: _

_Mon fils, podría escribirte en mil hojas aquello que mi corazón demanda. Un "perdóname" no es suficiente. Las palabras nunca son suficientes… Por eso te dejo esta partitura, con la esperanza de que toque tu corazón, así como tocó el mío el día en que interpretaste tu primera canción en la guitarra._

_Te lo dije alguna vez, la música es más simple que las palabras. _

_Je t'aime. Et je suis vraiment dessolé. _

_Hasta siempre, hijo. _

_L.C_

_._

_._

Sobre el título de la partitura: **La vie en rose**

El llanto resonó en el apartamento y el guitarrista soltó los papeles para emprender una carrera olímpica a la habitación.

— ¡Wow, wow! Tranquilo — Adrien le detuvo, antes de que pudiese acercarse más a la puerta — Sale la doctora, entras tú: así es cómo funciona.

— Muy experto, ¿no? — atajó Luka, cruzándose de brazos.

— Soy un Agreste, yo nací también en casa... — se jactó con orgullo antes de que la mujer con bata blanca saliera de la habitación, en compañía de Alya, Kagami y Juleka, a quienes delataba aquella risueña sonrisa.

Luka no necesitó una invitación y entró al cuarto, hecho una bala.

Parado a los pies de la cama, el cuerpo ya no le respondió. Porque se venía la prueba más grande de todas. Porque ya no eran Andrée ni Juleka los jueces de un destino que desde los doce años se había impuesto a cumplir. Y porque el miedo de convertirse en aquello de lo que había estado huyendo todo este tiempo regresaba para golpearle duro…

— Luka — le llamó Marinette con suavidad. Extendió su mano hacia él, y el guitarrista la tomó, temeroso, dejándose guiar por los movimientos de su musa — Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

—Tú no tienes idea de lo cruel que es tiempo, _petite _— argumentó con un hilo de voz.

— Y tú no tienes idea de lo fuerte que eres. Sé tú mismo y que el tiempo pase. Al final, él decide… — Marinette le jaló hacia ella para besarle los labios, y Luka se sentó a su lado, a un borde de la cama para mirar el bulto que sostenía de un brazo, justo encima de su pecho.

— ¿Él? — su voz apenas fue audible.

— Es un niño — musitó Marinette, apresando un poco más a aquel recién nacido entre sus brazos. En su mano derecha, estaba el anillo con la joya de zafiro— Y su nombre es Louis. Sé que en fondo querías llamarlo así.

— Marinette…

No dijo nada más. Tomó al niño en brazos y se acercó hacia la ventana, donde los rayos de sol atravesaron las nubes tormentosas, tal y como lo hizo aquel niño con las dudas de su corazón.

"No, soy como mi padre" juró con vehemencia al besar la pequeña frente de Louis y al escuchar una nueva melodía en el aire. La más hermosa que sus oídos pudiesen apreciar.

FIN


End file.
